


Coffee. Black.

by rawkfemme



Series: Dark to Light [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: But it makes sense that, Coffee angst, F/M, Im not sure how replicators work, the more complex the request, the more rations it would take
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawkfemme/pseuds/rawkfemme
Summary: Kathryn’s penchant for denying herself what she wants starts early.





	Coffee. Black.

Coffee. Black.

How many times has she stood in front of a replicator, or in front of Neelix, and said those words? Thousands, probably. 

Coffee. Black.

There are dozens of pre-programmed options available; Vulcan mocha, cafe latte, raktichino. None of which she lets herself indulge in.  Not anymore. 

Coffee. Black.

The last time she had it the way she preferred, light and sweet, was when she told him goodbye.  She blew him a kiss and thought they'd be together again soon. She was wrong.

Coffee. Black. 

Soon, everything changed and she had to change with it.  Replicator rations once spent on cream and sugar, she reallocated to medical and engineering.  She'd doomed them all, so she'd go without. She'd learn to take her

Coffee. Black.


End file.
